Love, hope and misery
by Gold Red and Green Sparkles
Summary: "Magnus !" Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il perdait rapidement connaissance et sa voix n'était pas aussi forte qu'il le voulait. "Magnus… Je t'en supplie !" Son appel à l'aide n'était rien d'autre qu'un soupir désespéré et la personne cagoulée était au dessus de lui, puis le noir l'engloba. Alec est kidnappé par une Fée, tueuse de Chasseurs d'Ombres. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_NdT : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour une autre traduction ! Celle-ci appartient à_ _ **wolfypuppypiles**_ _(et oui encore !), et elle s'appelle_ _Love, hope, and misery_ _! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme moi j'ai adoré les chapitres (qui continuent d'être publiés)._

 _Je ne possède rien à part les mots français, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Va-t-en »

Magnus avait été tellement blessé, et Alec avait, encore une fois, rien fait. Il n'avait pas sût comment le réconforter. Quel genre de petit-ami était-il ? Il voulut retourner en arrière et parler, mais la porte de Magnus était fermée à clé, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à y entrer avant un moment.

En même temps, leur petite dispute ne semblait pas être la seule chose qui dérangeait Magnus. Alec n'avait pas omis le fait que les barrières du sorcier étaient levées, il portait plus de maquillage et d'habits extravagants. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec l'Enclave, et ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir alors qu'il était coincé dans le corps de Valentin. Mais Magnus n'en parlerait pas avant d'être prêt, et en ce moment, on dirait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler du tout.

Alec soupira, il lui manquait déjà.

Il essaya de penser à des façons de s'excuser lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Ses instincts lui criant que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans savoir exactement qu'est-ce qui le faisait sentir en danger. C'était comme si quelque chose se mouvait dans le coin de votre champ de vision. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était, mais cette chose lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, à peine une dizaine de pas après l'appartement de Magnus. Il fit apparaître son arc et encocha lentement une flèche tandis qu'il essayait de savoir qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire autant frissonner. C'était comme si l'air se distordait un peu, l'avertissant que quelqu'un était près de lui, mais il ne vit personne.

Il entendit quelque chose derrière lui, comme un bruit de pas, un pied qui essayait d'être silencieux, et se retourna mais ne sentit alors qu'un pincement au niveau de son cou. Alec grogna quand il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et son arc lui fut arraché des mains par une prise ferme, tandis qu'il sentait sa main se ramollir, il s'écroula par terre ses genoux ne le tenant plus.

Une silhouette s'avança vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas voir la personne, et des tâches noires et blanches commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux. Il savait qu'il devait se battre, ou se faire kidnapper par le tueur de Nephilim qui coupait les runes. Parce que ça devait être eux.

Trop sûre de son plan, la personne se déplaça très près, assez pour permettre à Alec de faire un mouvement du bras avec son poignard séraphique. Le poignard coupa l'air en deux dans un sifflement, tranchant la manche de son attaquant et laissant une longue estafilade verte sur son bras. Vert, étrange…

La personne cagoulée laissa échapper un cri d'indignation avant de frapper de son pied la poitrine d'Alec. Sa vision vira au blanc sous la douleur, sentant ses côtes se casser, il tombe au sol, et leva les mains pour essayer de contrer l'attaque de son ravisseur. Mais le coup l'atteint en plein visage, dur et rapide.

Alec ne pouvait presque plus se battre, son corps engourdi par la drogue qui était en train de circuler dans ses veines. Il avait besoin d'aide.

« Magnus ! » Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il perdait rapidement connaissance et sa voix n'était pas aussi forte qu'il le voulait.

« Magnus… Je t'en supplie ! » Son appel à l'aide n'était rien d'autre qu'un soupir désespéré et la personne cagoulée était au dessus de lui, puis le noir l'engloba.

* * *

Des lumières… Des chaînes… Froid… Alec roula des yeux sous ses paupières, essayant de respirant malgré le brouillard qui entourait son cerveau. La lumière blanche l'éblouit et lui fit mal aux yeux et il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de bouger. Les chaînes tintèrent et de l'eau était en train de goutter quelque part. C'était froid, et il était allongé quelque part.

Il essaya de lever sa main devant ses yeux pour échapper à la lumière, mais il était entravé par des chaînes, la panique commença alors à le gagner petit à petit.

Il tira sur les bracelets en métal qui le retenaient prisonnier, grognant de douleur lorsqu'elle remonta de son bras à sa poitrine. Définitivement cassés. Une voix se fit alors entendre tandis que la table où il était allongé bougeait pour s'arrêter près de plateaux où étaient disposés d'inquiétants outils.

« Tu t'es bien débattu, je vais bien m'amuser à te couper. Et cette grosse rune sur ton cou ? Ça va vraiment être rigolo. Même si je suis impatiente de la couper, je vais la garder pour la fin. Je ne voudrais quand même pas trancher ta carotide par mégarde, ou alors tu mourras parce que tu auras perdu trop de sang. Et ce ne serait pas du tout drôle. »

* * *

« Donne-moi juste la liste de toutes les personnes que nous avons déjà et nous irons… »

Jace cligna des yeux, tremblotant alors qu'il passait une main sur sa poitrine, où la rune parabataï était. Isabelle fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le coude.

« Jace ? Ça va ? Tu trembles. »

Il souffla et hocha la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Alec. Je l'ai déjà ressenti avant, c'est comme s'il était inquiet de quelque chose mais je pensais qu'il avait des problèmes avec Magnus concernant l'ADN (1). Mais quelque chose ne va pas, il est blessé et… Il est effrayé. »

Il regarda la chair de poule qui était apparue sur sa peau et la façon dont il était encore en train de trembler.

« Il a froid »

Izzy pouvait à peine respirer.

« Et si le tueur l'avait attrapé ? Il a sûrement dû marcher tout seul après avoir parlé à Magnus. »

Le cœur de Jace lui cria que c'était exactement ça, compte tenu de la manière dont sa rune parabataï le faisait souffrir. Par l'Ange, Alec s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin.

« Nous devons le retrouver. Appelle Magnus, nous devrions utiliser un portail pour rechercher Alec. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne… »

Izzy n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour attraper son téléphone et tapota de ses doigts la coque pendant qu'elle attendait que le sorcier lui réponde.

« Isabelle, si tu m'appelles pour plaider la cause de ton frère… »

Le ton de Magnus était exaspéré mais Izzy n'avait pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi.

« Alec manque à l'appel, on pense que le tueur de Chasseur d'Ombres l'a attrapé. On a besoin d'un portail, il va mal, Magnus. »

Silence, puis une voix précipitée et un bruit semblable à un claquement de doigt lui répondit.

« J'arrive ».

* * *

Alec se débattit contre ses liens, maintenant complètement paniqué. La personne devant lui était en train de choisir ses outils. Il avait toujours été entraîné à ne ressentir aucune peur mais là, il n'était pas dans un combat, et c'était un meurtre, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cela.

Il allait mourir dans cette pièce sombre et humide, et sa famille trouverait son corps jeté quelque part dans une rue. Izzy ferait une autopsie et Jace ressentirait la perte de son parabataï. Petit Max allait revenir dans peu de temps pour commencer son entraînement et il ne serait pas là pour le voir grandir.

Il nous pourra jamais présenter ses excuses à Magnus pour leur dispute, et ne sera jamais capable de lui dire un « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un d'autre. Plus jamais. Il allait mourir tout seul, des mains d'un étranger.

Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il tapait fort contre sa cage thoracique, et il commença alors à faire de l'hyperventilation. Il continuait à bouger, essayant de se libérer de ses chaînes, sans succès.

La pièce dans laquelle il était attaché était sombre, et partout où il pouvait être, il entendait de l'eau goutter quelque part. Même dans cette situation, Alec ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce bruit pouvait être en réalité du sang, et cela ne calma pas Alec, au contraire.

La personne cagoulée fit courir ses doigts sur les outils qui étaient devant elle, et lorsqu'elle en choisit un elle soupira d'admiration devant lui. Alec pouvait maintenant voir sa longue chevelure et la courbe délicate de ses doigts, sachant maintenant qu'elle était une femme par sa douce voix même si la personne en elle-même était menaçante.

« Je n'ai jamais pu m'en servir avant. J'attendais quelqu'un de spécial, et toi, Alec Lightwood, tu es un gros morceau. Un des meilleurs combattants de New York, j'ai entendu dire. Et battu par une fée ? Que ce doit être embarrassant. L'Enclave se souviendra alors à quel point nous pouvons être dangereux, combien nous pouvons être puissants. Ils ne peuvent pas nous écraser comme de vulgaires insectes comme ça. »

Si elle était une fée, alors ça pouvait expliquer le fait que son sang soit vert. Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle faire passer ses meurtres par des attaques de plusieurs Créatures Obscures ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

Alec savait que Jace avait déjà du sentir sa peur, combien sa poitrine et sa tête lui faisaient mal, donc s'il arrivait à gagner du temps, il pourrait peut-être être sauvé à temps.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ça ne changera rien, ça empirera juste les choses. »

La femme se retourna, les lèvres retroussées de dégoût tandis qu'elle plaça son couteau sur le bras d'Alec. Pas assez fort pour couper, mais assez pour le faire frissonner à cause du froid et de la lame rugueuse contre sa peau.

« Mon frère a été tué à cause de cette stupide épée, activée par ton parabataï. Jace n'a même pas été puni, ni rien, parce qu'il fait partie des votre. Et aucun n'a réellement fait attention à ça. Mais tu es son frère, il cherchera alors ton meurtrier et quand il le fera, je l'attraperai, comme toi, et je le tuerai. Et je ferai ça lentement. »

Son rictus se transforma en sourire, et une seul larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Maintenant, commençons, d'accord ? Je veux savourer cet instant. »

Elle attrapa son tee-shirt, et le découpa d'un seul mouvement. Le couteau était assez acéré pour couper en une ligne nette. Alec trembla lorsque l'air froid fut en contact avec la peau nue de son torse. S'il ne faisait rien, il mourrait.

« S'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça. Il ne voulait pas, c'était un accident. Il avait pensé que toucher l'épée la détruirait, il essayait de vous sauver ! »

La fée ignora ses supplications et prit une grande et longue respiration, puis elle plaça la pointe du couteau sur sa peau, sur le côté, là où sa rune irazte était. Il ne savait pas si elle allait commencer par celle-là mais si elle la coupait en deux, il ne serait plus capable de se soigner, même s'il réussissait à s'échapper.

Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, et il sentit la lame froide du couteau sur sa peau, et il se crispa pour essayer de ne plus bouger, comme s'il essayait d'éviter de s'ouvrir lui-même à cause de trop bouger. Mais la fée fit tout elle-même, et elle appuya la pointe contre sa peau, le coupant en deux.

Il serra les dents en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, ne voulant pas lui donner cette satisfaction, mais elle tourna la lame et la lame commença à couper encore plus, et il ne pouvait supporter la douleur. Un cri lui échappa tandis qu'elle continuait à le couper, son sang commençant à s'écouler des plaies béantes pour goutter, touchant le sol.

Il allait mourir, mais d'abord, il allait souffrir.

* * *

 ** _(1)_** ** _Alors là, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de moi puisque je n'ai pas suivi les épisodes récemment, donc je ne sais pas s'ils parlent vraiment d'ADN ou d'autre chose…_**

* * *

 _NdT : Et voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que je transmettrai à l'auteur._

 _Dites-moi aussi si j'ai fait quelques fautes ou pas, j'essayerai de les corriger aussi vite que possible ! Et si vous pouviez laisser une review sur l'histoire originale pour que l'auteur puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait sympa !_

 _Et bien, à la prochaine donc !_


	2. Chapter 2

NdT : Rebonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici donc pour le chapitre deux de _Love, hope and misery_ de **wolfypuppypiles** ! Cette histoire ne m'appartient donc pas, seuls les mots français m'appartiennent étant donné que c'est une traduction !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je suis désolée aussi du retard de ce chapitre mais une traduction n'est pas chose facile, et je compte bien profiter de ces grandes vacances bien méritées ! Mais je pense tout de même publier au moins un chapitre par mois, ahaha !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Un portail s'ouvrit déchirant l'air et Magnus en sortit encore plus ébouriffé et paniqué que d'habitude, chose qu'Izzy n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Il était bien loin du calme olympique dont il faisait normalement preuve.

« L'avez-vous trouvé ? Où est-il ? »

Izzy hocha la tête. Elle avait utilisé un des t-shirts de son frère pour le chercher et avait trouvé le lieu où il était retenu prisonnier, à quelques pâtés de maisons de là où il avait été attrapé.

« Oui, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Les autres Chasseurs d'Ombres ont été tués en quelques heures, et nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le tueur. »

Magnus secoua la tête. Il semblait malade et leur montra l'arc et le carquois d'Alec.

« J'ai trouvé ça pas très loin de mon loft. Il y avait du sang sur le sol à côté, il y en avait d'Alec, mais aussi appartenant à une Fée. »

Izzy allait dire quelque chose quand Jace se mit alors à hurler, un cri rempli de peur et d'agonie qui la fit frissonner, et tout l'Institut se tut.

« Alec ! »

Le blond posa une main sur sa rune parabataï alors que ses genoux le lâchaient, il allait bientôt rencontrer le sol. Il s'appuya lourdement sur la table tandis qu'Isabelle et Magnus posaient leur main sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il haletait, ses yeux grands ouverts causés par la peur, essayant de parler malgré la douleur, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Ils sont en train… Ils sont en train de couper ses runes. Izzy, ça fait tellement mal, on doit le trouver. »

Magnus abandonna les armes de son petit-ami et d'un claquement de doigts, il créa un nouveau portail. Izzy passa un des bras de Jace sur ses épaules et prit les devant, Magnus la suivant de près.

…

Alec hurla et essaya de se soustraire au couteau de la Fée, mais elle continua à le couper, savourant son activité.

Il était en train d'agoniser, et c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait cela, et son corps tout entier semblait se consumer. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de crier, tirant sur les chaînes autant qu'il le pouvait. Les menottes d'acier coupant la peau de ses poignets n'étaient rien comparées à ce que faisait la Fée.

Il la supplia d'arrêter, il supplia Magnus de venir le sauver, il supplia tous les Anges qu'il connaissait de le laisser mourir ainsi, il ne pourrait plus souffrir. Mais la douleur continuait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était hurler.

Il était tellement aveuglé par la douleur qu'il ne remarqua pas le portail qui était apparu dans la pièce, ni les personnes qui en sortaient. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut que le couteau n'était plus là, et la Fée était en train d'en prendre un plus gros. Il cligna ses yeux voilés par la douleur mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait en colère et quelqu'un cria, pourtant, ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas.

Il la supplia d'arrêter, hoquetant.

« S'il-te-plaît, arrête. Je suis désolé, désolé. S'il-te-plaît, ne me fait plus souffrir. Et ne fait plus de mal à Jace, ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

Les cris s'intensifièrent en même temps que la douleur et là, tout ce qu'il put voir furent ces magnifiques yeux dont il était tombé amoureux il n'y avait pas longtemps que cela.

…

Magnus ferma le portail derrière lui et des flammes rouges apparurent dans ses mains, sa magie formant des balles concentrées de pouvoir qu'il jeta sur la Fée, surplombant son petit-ami.

Jace grogna de douleur mais sortit un poignard séraphique et essaya de se tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes, se sentant malade à la vue de tout ce sang qui était en train de couler le long du corps de son frère. Izzy laissa le blond se diriger vers Alec, attrapant son propre poignard, essayant de se focaliser sur la menace et non sur cette flaque de sang sur le sol.

La Fée laissa tomber le couteau qu'elle était en train de tenir pour en prendre un plus gros, dirigeant plutôt la lame vers la poitrine de sa victime plutôt que vers ses attaquants. Magnus dirigea ses paumes vers elle et s'avança, s'arrêtant quand la Fée rapprocha son arme vers le thorax d'Alec.

« Laisse tomber le couteau ! »

La fille ne broncha pas, regardant avec mépris les trois personnes tandis qu'Alec continuait à la supplier d'arrêter. Les yeux de la Fée s'arrêtèrent sur Jace et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire si inquiétant qu'il réussit à faire contracter l'estomac de Jace d'inquiétude.

« Tu as tué mon frère, Chasseur d'Ombres, maintenant je vais tuer le tien. »

Izzy hurla et Magnus lui lança un autre avertissement.

« Non ! »

« Laisse tomber ton arme ou je te tues ! »

Mais le couteau se planta dans la poitrine d'Alec avec une sauvagerie sans pareille.

Alec et Jace hurlèrent de douleur en même temps et Magnus lança deux boules de magie vers la Fée, la frappant de plein fouet au niveau de son ventre et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur avant de glisser lentement vers le sol, morte.

Izzy courut vers Alec alors que Jace se laissa tomber contre le sol de douleur.

« Alec ! Par l'Ange, Magnus, aide-moi. »

Le couteau était figé dans le corps du Nephilim, et elle hoqueta, choquée lorsqu'elle vit du sang s'échapper du coin de la bouche de son frère. Magnus traîna rapidement Jace jusqu'à un tabouret, l'éloignant un peu de son parabataï qui était attaché sur la table avant de venir voir les dommages causés par la Fée.

Il y avait une plaie sur le flanc d'Alec, d'au moins quinze centimètres, ainsi que de profondes contusions au niveau de ses côtes et de ses joues. Et bien sûr le couteau qui était encore planté dans le torse d'Alec.

Magnus pouvait difficilement rester debout à regarder le visage de son amour, sachant qu'il était très difficile de rester concentré. Mais le Chasseur d'Ombres était en train de lutter contre la douleur, essayant de parler alors qu'il regardait désespérément son sorcier.

« M… gnus. »

Il était en train de s'étouffer avec son propre sang, suffocant et toujours en train d'essayer d'attirer le regard de Magnus. Jace grogna et de son tabouret prit la main d'Alec dans la sienne, ressentant tout ce qu'Alec ressentait.

« Il est effrayé. Magnus, s'il-te-plaît, parle-lui. »

Jace pouvait non seulement sentir la douleur et la peur d'Alec, mais aussi son désir de parler à son petit-ami. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que gargouillis intelligibles.

Magnus détacha son regard de tout ce sang, Isabelle était en train de déchirer les restes du t-shirt d'Alec. Magnus passa une main dans les cheveux d'Alec et essaya de paraître calme lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux.

« Je suis là mon amour. Tout va bien se passer, reste immobile et essaye de ne pas parler On va te sortir de là, tout va bien. »

Le Nephilim essaya de parler de nouveau, des larmes sortant de ses yeux.

« …'suis désolé. »

Il s'arrêta pour respirer, n'arrivant presque plus à prendre une bouffée d'air, et chaque effort lui coutait encore plus de douleur. C'est comme si quelqu'un était assis sur sa poitrine et ça faisait tellement mal, mais il devait parler à Magnus, il devait mettre tout ça au clair.

Le sorcier lui offrit un sourire hésitant et caressa la joue d'Alec de ses doigts chauds.

« Chuut chéri. Tout va bien maintenant. Je t'aime. »

Il lui baisa le front et essaya de ne pas penser à comment c'était plaisant d'avoir put lui dire, que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois.

Alec essaya de lui répondre mais toussa, fermant les yeux sous la douleur et tira sur les chaînes encore une fois.

Jace s'avança pour détacher les chaînes qui retenaient les poignets d'Alec mais Izzy l'arrêta.

« Je sais que ça peut sembler bête mais elles doivent rester comme ça pour l'instant. Il a un pneumothorax ( ** _1_** ), et je dois vider et regonfler ses poumons ou il ne pourra plus respirer. Ça va faire mal, mais je ne peux pas le faire s'il bouge. »

Ses mains étaient maintenant rouges, essayant de compresser la plaie autour du couteau. Elle utilisa son autre main pour diriger la main de Jace vers le tas des restes du t-shirt qui étaient sur l'autre blessure.

« Jace, tient ça et continue d'appuyer dessus, essaye de parler à Alec pour lui faire garder son calme. Magnus, j'ai besoin de toi pour arrêter l'hémorragie autant que tu le peux. Occupe-toi pour l'instant de la blessure du couteau et guéris-le de l'intérieur. J'ai besoin d'enlever le couteau sans lui faire perdre trop de sang comme ça je pourrai travailler sur ses poumons. Tu peux le faire ? »

Magnus acquiesça et essaya de se concentrer et plaça ses mains autour du couteau, au niveau de la plaie. Guérir n'était pas aussi simple que de claquer des doigts et murmurer un sort, même si ça semblait aussi facile que tout cela. Non, guérir demandait de la patience, de l'entraînement et des compétences dans ce domaine, tout ce que Magnus avait mais il n'avait pas assez de temps. Guérir avec de la magie était aussi compliqué qu'un chirurgien avec ses outils. Magnus trouva alors les dommages causés par le couteau et la meilleure façon de réparer tout cela, alors il se concentra et dirigea sa magie vers les parties qu'il devait guérir

Il ferma ses yeux et laissa sa magie s'écouler vers Alec, cherchant tous les dégâts qu'il devait guérir en vitesse. Il referma tous les vaisseaux sanguins et guérit toutes les veines ainsi que les muscles autant qu'il le put, avec le couteau toujours à l'intérieur, ralentissant l'écoulement du sang.

Les murmures d'Izzy le sortirent de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que ça a touché les artères pulmonaires ( ** _1_** ) ? »

Elle savait que si c'était en effet le cas, ils devaient très vite tout refermer ou Alec mourrait très rapidement.

Magnus secoua la tête, ses doigts bougeaient tandis qu'il commandait sa magie.

« Non mais le couteau a touché le poumon et le sang est en train de le remplir. »

Izzy acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre d'anxiété.

« D'accord. Essaye de stopper le saignement autant que tu le peux et continue lorsque j'enlèverai le couteau. J'ai besoin de matériel, Jace tient ça. »

Jace avait continué de murmurer à son frère des paroles rassurantes mais s'arrêta momentanément pour tenir les bandages autour du couteau alors qu'Izzy allait chercher ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle était chanceuse, la Fée aimait les outils médicaux, même pour les utiliser pour la torture, car elle trouva vite des aiguilles et des serviettes. Elle attrapa tout ça et se retourna, et sentit ses jambes faiblir. Quand elle était près de son frère, les mains et son esprit occupés par ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était plus simple de se concentrer. Mais maintenant, regardant son frère attaché à la table, pleurant et suppliant pour que la douleur cesse, elle ne pouvait pas rester neutre devant tout cela. Elle avait le sang d'Alec sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements. Ses gémissements, étouffements et halètements de douleur remplissaient la pièce, rendant la tâche encore plus compliqué car cela déconcentrait.

Elle devait être forte, et se concentrer. Elle devait le sauver. La Chasseuse d'Ombres secoua la tête, comme pour enlever toute pensée de son esprit, et reprit tout son matériel avant de revenir à la table

« Ok. Je vais utiliser l'aguille pour laisser l'air passer dans ses poumons et enlever tout le sang, pendant que Magnus va arrêter les hémorragies et guérir les blessures. Jace, continue d'appuyer sur la blessure et essaye de calmer Alec, on ne doit pas le laisser bouger. »

Elle avait de nouveau le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle demanda à son frère de lui pardonner et pria tous les Anges dont elle connaissait le nom, sachant qu'elle allait commencer à torturer son frère. Elle savait que c'était pour le sauver mais ça ne l'aidait pas.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée Alec. »

Ça allait être vraiment difficile.

* * *

 ** _(1)_** ** _Etant donné que je ne suis pas très bonne en médecine, je pense que c'est cette traduction parce que ça concorde avec, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre… !_**

 ** _Pneumothorax :_** ** _un pneumothorax est une affection de la_** ** _plèvre_** ** _, mettant en communication l'espace pleural et l'atmosphère (accolement de la plèvre pariétale et viscérale, elles tapissent respectivement la cage thoracique et les_** ** _poumons_** ** _). Le poumon s'affaisse alors avec des conséquences respiratoires et_** ** _hémodynamiques_** ** _parfois graves et urgentes pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort. (_** source : Wikipédia ** _)_**

* * *

 _NdT : Voilà ! Voici le chapitre deux bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur cette traduction, ou sur l'histoire originale, cela rendra l'auteur et moi-même heureux !_

 _Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, peut-être dans peu de temps ou dans quelques semaines, tout dépend un peu de mon envie, etc… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien finir de traduire cette histoire !_

 _Merci beaucoup à_ _ **Charline Forrest, TheMSConstance, LaBanane91**_ _et_ _ **BornT0read**_ _pour leur review, cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur !_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

_N / T :_ _Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme promis, le chapitre trois est enfin disponible (je l'avais bien dit !). Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce que j'avais dit sur cette fic dans la traduction_ Avengers : A Deal with the Devil _, j'ai des problèmes IRL privés et qui font, qu'en plus de la rentrée, j'ai du mal à garder un rythme. Mais je vais essayer de publier au moins un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… Promis…_

 _Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la version française de cette histoire, sinon l'histoire originale appartient à_ **wolfypuppypiles** _et les personnages à Marvel._

 _N / A :_ _Premièrement : Je n'ai reçu aucun entraînement médical donc ce chapitre n'est probablement pas ce que a réalité aurait dû faire, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux donc désolée si j'ai fait n'importe quelle faute et dites-le moi si j'en fais. Deuxièmement, je n'étais pas sûr que les Chasseurs d'Ombres avaient le même niveau médical que les terriens mais avec la petite scène dans le dernier épisode avec le docteur qui ausculte Clary, il semblerait que oui, donc j'ai fait cela dans ce chapitre. J'espère que rien ne semble étrange…_

000

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

000

Jace prit la main de son frère et essaya de lui parler, c'était à peine s'il pouvait placer deux mots à la suite à cause de la douleur et la panique qu'il ressentait à travers sa rune _parabataï_. Il regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes son frère, son autre moitié, se tordre de douleur. Il était toujours en train de suffoquer à cause de tout ce sang dans sa bouche, et essayait de respirait avec le couteau planté dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement, tellement terrifié et ses yeux paniqués et voilés par la peur et les larmes tandis qu'il implorait son amant d'arrêter de lui faire mal.

« S… S'il-te… S'il-te-plaît. Stop. Mal… M… gnus, s… Stop… »

Il était en train de pleurer alors qu'Izzy faisait glisser l'aiguille dans sa peau, perçant tout sur son passage jusqu'à son poumon et ça faisait tellement mal. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

Jace se déplaça et s'approcha un peu plus vers la tête d'Alec, Magnus et Izzy continuant de travailler de l'autre côté, et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour le calmer.

« Alec, je suis vraiment désolé. Ils vont te soigner, je te jure que ça sera fini dans peu de temps. Concentre-toi seulement sur… Ughhh ! »

Sa rune _parabataï_ le brûla encore, sa voix devenue juste qu'un murmure tandis qu'il grognait de douleur en même temps qu'Alec. Il hoqueta et essaya encore une fois :

« Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tout va bien. Hey, est-ce que tu te rappelles quand on était petit, toi, moi et Izzy quand on filait dehors pour quelques chasses de démons ? On avait même pas quinze and et on était trop impatient et on avait essayé de s'en prendre un à nous deux. On était déjà mort une bonne douzaine de fois avant de tuer cette chose pour de bon. Izzy pleurait parce qu'elle avait une entaille sur son bras, juste sur une de ses cicatrices, et j'avais été balancé contre un mur comme un idiot.

« Mon épaule était cassé et on était tellement inquiet que l'on se soit mit dans la mouise pour avoir essayé de chasser un démon tous seuls. Mais tu nous as dit que tout irait bien, tu as dis que tu nous protégerais tout le temps, quoi qu'il en coûte. Alors tu m'as porté jusqu'à chez nous et tint la main d'Izzy pendant tout le trajet, même si tu avais plusieurs côtes cassées. Tu ne t'en étais même pas préoccupé, tu l'as juste ignoré pour nous protéger. Et après, quand maman a commencé à hurler, tu as dit que c'était de ta faute et c'est toi qui a subit la punition sans rechigner.

« Tout ira bien, Alec, parce que moi et Izzy, on te protégera toujours. Magnus aussi. C'est à ton tour d'être sauvé donc, essaye juste de rester calme, je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu iras bien. »

Alec grogna encore, ses doigts écrasant la main de Jace, avant de crier à nouveau. Sa voix était usée et enrouée mais on pouvait toujours entendre l'agonie dans son hurlement.

Izzy était en train de retirer doucement le couteau du torse d'Alec, essayant de le faire aussi doucement que possible tandis que Magnus essayait de guérir tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée Alex. Ça va bientôt être fini, je te le promets alors reste éveillé ! »

Ils l'enlevèrent lentement, faisant se prolonger la douleur dans laquelle baignait Alec, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix car déjà, trop de sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Finalement, le couteau était enfin sortit du corps d'Alec, et ses pleurs commencèrent à s'estomper, remplacés maintenant par des hoquets alors qu'Izzy essayait de faire ré-affluer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons.

« Ça y est Alex, reste éveillé ! »

Ses yeux étaient en train de se fermer, le noir commençant à envahir sa vision. Izzy était bien consciente des risques qu'elle prenait sur ce qu'elle faisait. L'accumulation de douleur et le stress compilé avec la perte importante de sang faisait qu'il y avait de grands risques qu'il y ait une infection, mais aussi un risque important qu'il reste un traumatisme, et si Alec était en état de choc, alors il pouvait mourir très rapidement. Mais elle devait aider son frère à respirer de nouveau correctement, et aussi stopper le saignement avant qu'ils ne puissent utiliser un portail pour lui donner un traitement adéquat.

Le bruit métallique envahit la pièce lorsque le couteau tomba contre les objets de torture lorsqu'elle le lâcha, et même si Izzy savait qu'elle ne devait pas arrêter sa tâche, rien qu'en regardant le visage de son frère, elle savait qu'elle était en train de le perdre. Elle avait juste finit de ré-affluer le poumon quand Jace commença à laisser échapper des grognements paniqués.

« Non, non, non, Alec. Réveille-toi. Ouvre les yeux ! »

Alec essaya de combattre ce noir mais il était tellement plus puissant que lui, et il était si fatigué… Il plongeait dans cet univers sombre tellement vite. Il regarda pour la dernière fois les personnes qu'il aimait, le visage d'Izzy crispé par la concentration, les grands yeux mouillés de Jace et Magnus. Magnus était toujours aussi magnifique que d'habitude, ses yeux fermés, se concentrant sur sa magie. Alec aurait tellement voulu voir une dernière fois ses magnifiques yeux, mais il n'avait même pas la force de l'appeler.

Alors il leur envoya à tous une excuse silencieuse avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir.

Izzy laissa tout tomber de ses mains quand elle vit les traits maintenant trop détendus d'Alec, les yeux révulsés, ses lèvres craquelées se séparant pour un dernier souffle. Elle porta une main ensanglantée sur sa bouche, seulement pour la retirer vivement avec un juron.

« Il a arrêté de respirer ! Magnus, ferme la plaie, je commence le massage cardiaque ! »

Jace repartit dans un sanglot et Isabelle joignit ses mains sur la poitrine de l'archer, commençant à presser dessus pour essayer de faire repartir le cœur.

« Alec, allez. Ne fait pas ça. »

La dernière ligne dans laquelle elle s'était retranchée entre elle et le corps sur lequel elle était en train de travailler vola en éclat, et elle commença à pleurer alors qu'elle presser à nouveau ses mains sur le torse de son frère, lui suppliant de respirer.

Magnus essayait de se concentrer sur la plaie qu'il devait refermer, mais c'était difficile, difficile d'invoquer encore plus de magie, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était fatigué, c'était surtout parce qu'il y avait Alec, son amour, qui était en train de mourir entre ses mains. Ils n'avaient même pas passé un an ensemble qu'il le perdait déjà.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage d'Alec, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler lorsqu'il vit à quel point son petit-ami était presque déjà mort. Jace était hystérique, son corps secoué par les sanglots, essayant de respirer à travers les vagues d'agonie que lui envoyait sa rune _parabataï_. Il pouvait sentir Alec sombrer, et la panique était en train de le consumer.

Izzy n'était pas mieux, pressant désespérément la poitrine de son frère alors qu'elle pleurait, l'implorant de revenir à lui.

Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas perdre Alec. Il refusait de le perdre. Il pouvait sentir les vagues d'émotions le parcourir, chaque part de peur, de panique et de désespoir, alors il les dirigea vers ses mains, pressant sa magie de guérir rapidement. Il marmonna en ancien langage, une langue inconnue de presque tous, et ordonna à l'énergie tout autour de lui de venir en lui pour lui venir en aide.

Ses mains commencèrent à briller et à brûler d'énergie, et lentement, les muscles d'Alec se résorbèrent, la plaie se referma lentement, arrêtant le saignement en même temps, jusqu'à ce que la peau n'ait seulement qu'une cicatrice rose et du sang séché autour.

Le sorcier s'effondra, se sentit vidé après avoir utilisé autant de magie, et regarda le visage de son aimé. Izzy continuait à faire un massage cardiaque, mais rien ne se passait, et Jace devenait de plus en plus désespéré, pleurant dans les cheveux d'Alec, son visage pressé contre le cou de son frère.

« Alec, s'il-te-plaie, ne me quitte pas. Reviens ! »

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Magnus invoqua le reste de sa magie et pressa sa paume sur la poitrine d'Alec, poussant les mains d'Izzy par la même occasion. Il envoya une décharge d'énergie dans le corps du Nephilim et attendit. C'était un sort simple, seulement un boost d'énergie, comme une décharge de caféine dans les veines. Magnus espéra que ça pourrait aider le cœur fatigué d'Alec. Juste assez d'énergie pour le faire redémarrer.

Après quatre décharges et plusieurs seconds qui durèrent une éternité, Alec finit par prendre une grande goulée d'air et toussa rudement, sa respiration sifflante et rauque, mais là.

Izzy et Jace soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps tandis que Magnus emprisonnait dans ses mains baguées un des poignets d'Alec et embrassa ses pâles phalanges.

« Tu iras bien, tout ira bien. »

Les yeux fatigués du sorcier rencontrèrent ceux remplis de larmes d'Izzy.

« Faisons-le rentrer à la maison. »

000

L'Institut fut remplit d'agitations aussitôt que quatre personnes sortirent du portail, Izzy criant et essayant de se faire entendre au-dessus de cette cacophonie qui avait pris place dans la vieille église. Elle garda ses mains pressées contre son frère, sur la plaie alors que Jace et Magnus poussaient une couchette sur roulettes jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, Alec est blessé ! »

Les Chasseurs d'Ombres se ruèrent vers eux, hoquetant à la vue du désordre de sang et de peau pâle qui était couché sur la couchette. Alec semblait toujours mort, même s'il respirait encore.

Une jeune Nephilim nommée Anita courut vers eux. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec Isabelle à l'infirmerie, à un moment donné, en tant qu'infirmière. Elle était l'une des seules personnes qu'Izzy ferait confiance pour se pencher sur son frère et le soigner.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Izzy hocha la tête en guise de remerciement puis elle commença à donner des ordres, courant à côté de la couchette qui fonçait vers l'infirmerie et se stoppant finalement dans une grande pièce blanche et remplie d'équipements médicaux propres.

« J'ai besoin d'un drainage pleural ( ** _1_** ) et des pochettes de sang, aussi de la solution physiologique et de puissants médicaments contre la douleur. Il a eu une tension pneumothoraxique ( ** _2_** ) que j'ai drainé avant de ré influer de l'air mais on a besoin de garder un œil sur ça, il a déjà perdu trop de sang. J'ai aussi besoin que vous lui donniez de l'oxygène et d'une couverture chauffante, on l'a déjà perdu il y a quelques minutes, je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait un traumatisme. Je dois encore coudre la plaie sur son flanc et rien n'a été désinfecté ou lavé. Après avoir stoppé l'hémorragie et que sa poitrine soit hors de danger, on pourra se concentrer sur les possibles côtes cassées et les hématomes. »

Anita mit des gants et entrecroisa ses doigts pour bien les mettre, tout en regardant son patient de ses yeux de connaisseuse.

« Tu lui a drainé le poumon là-bas ? » Son ton n'était pas accusateur, ça avait déjà été fait avant.

Izzy acquiesça alors qu'Anita commençait à placer les perfusions intraveineuses, accrochant la solution physiologique ( ** _3_** ) et le sang, avant d'ajouter de la morphine ( ** _4_** ).

« J'ai du. Je ne pouvais pas le frapper pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Je n'en étais pas capable et puis… C'était horrible. »

Un masque à oxygène fut placé sur le visage d'Alec avant que l'infirmière ne se mette devant Izzy pour avoir accès à la blessure et souleva la serviette gorgée de désinfectant pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous avant de pâlir soudainement.

« Il a été attaqué par celui qui tuait les Chasseurs d'Ombres ? Ses runes sont complètement tranchées ! »

Izzy hocha seulement de la tête tandis qu'elle se frottait les mains, observant le tourbillon rouge pendant que l'eau colorée disparaissait dans le trou du lavabo, ignorant la morsure du désinfectant sur ses plaies.

« Oui, c'était une Fée qui faisait tout cela depuis tout ce temps, toute seule. Elle l'a torturé. »

Elle serra sa mâchoire et leva son menton, clignant des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

« Elle est morte. »

Ils s'occuperont de son corps plus tard, et enverront quelqu'un qui nettoya tout le désordre qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux.

Anita hocha simplement la tête, retournant à sa tâche. Elle ne réalisa pas que Jace et Magnus étaient encore là jusqu'à ce que le blond ne prenne la parole, sa voix basse et fatiguée :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Izzy s'essuya les mains et mit des gants et offrit un sourire à son frère.

« J'ai tout l'équipement nécessaire maintenant. Je vais le guérir, et il ne sentira plus rien du tout. Magnus, je sais que tu veux aider mais tu as déjà utilisé beaucoup trop de magie et je ne peux pas te laisser t'évanouir. »

Elle enfila une veste blanche de labo pour couvrir ses habits détruits alors qu'Anita ajoutait :

« Et si vous vous laviez un peu, puis vous pourriez venir après qu'on ait fini. »

Jace hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux, avant de s'en aller avec Magnus. Aucun des deux ne voulait partir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas aider, et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus en supporter d'avantage.

Le sourire d'Izzy s'effaça en même temps qu'ils s'en allèrent, plus inquiète qu'elle ne leur faire croire. Alec n'était pas encore sorti d'affaires, et même lorsqu'il sera complètement guérit, il aura subit un énorme traumatisme qui le suivra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Anita remarqua l'expression d'Izzy et lui sourit.

« Tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine, Isabelle, tout ira bien. »

Izzy pencha la tête et retourna au travail. Elle désinfecta la plaie et la recousu, appliquant ensuite la rune _iratze_ sur le bras d'Alec afin d'accélérer sa guérison. Antibiotiques furent rajoutés dans la concoction créée pour sa perfusion intraveineuse et un drainage pleural fut installé pour permettre à son poumon de fonctionner correctement.

Elle était dans son élément, lisant et calculant les statistiques et les machines, plaçant des pansements sur la plaie cousue à la perfection ? Elle avait tout sous contrôle, et tout allait bien. Les signes vitaux d'Alec étaient stabilisés, Sa respiration maintenant calme et son front avant plissé par la douleur était maintenant lisse sous l'effet de la morphine traversant ses veines.

Anita découpa les vêtements complètement ruinés de l'archer et le couvrit avec des draps blancs alors qu'Izzy s'occupait des contusions de son côté.

« Il a trois côtes cassées mais je pense que la plupart de ses bleus viennent des compressions, donc elles sont sans danger. Est-ce que tu peux vérifier le drainage pleural pour moi ? »

L'infirmière obéit et Izzy souleva les paupières de son frère pour voir la réaction de ses pupilles, soupirant de soulagement quand elle ne vit rien de problématique.

« Une légère concussion. Mais je veux qu'une scanographie soit quand même faite. Allez, nettoyons tous ça et installons-le dans une chambre. »

Anita prit un papier et commença à gribouiller dessus.

« Tubes, fais. Je peux faire tout ça moi-même si tu veux, tu veux peut-être changer d'air. »

Izzy secoua la tête à l'offre, même si l'idée de changer de tenue était plaisante. Le sang sur ses vêtements commençait à sécher, le tissu commençant à devenir rigide. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son frère.

« Non merci, ça va aller. »

Anita ne fit qu'hocher la tête, puis mouilla un peu de tissu et passa doucement la serviette sur le torse et les bras d'Alec, faisant attention lorsqu'elle arriva près des bandages sur les poignets où les chaînes lui avaient déchiré la peau.

Izzy attrapa un tampon de coton et désinfecta les écorchures sur les joues de l'archer, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés tandis qu'elle lui parlait doucement :

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant, Alec. Je vais prendre soin de toi, et je te promets que personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, mais si tu vas mieux et que tu te réveilles, ça compense d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Elle renifla et baissa les yeux jusqu'au visage relâché de son frère, ses lèvres encore pâles et éclaboussée par le sang. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, elles coulèrent à flot et tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester debout. Elle avait été tellement proche de le perdre, son grand frère lui avait filé entre ses mains et ce fut seulement par la grâce des Anges qu'il lui fut retourné à elle.

Ses épaules tremblèrent, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Alec avant de pleurer son saoul.

000

 ** _(1) Drainage pleural : En médecine et en chirurgie, un drainage pleural est l'évacuation d'un_** ** _épanchement pleural_** ** _(présence de liquide dans la plèvre), au moyen d'un tube souple raccordé, le plus souvent, à un système de siphonage._**

 ** _(2) Tension_** ** _pneumothoraxique_** ** _: En_** ** _médecine_** ** _(_** ** _pneumologie_** ** _), un pneumothorax est une affection de la_** ** _plèvre_** ** _, mettant en communication l'espace pleural et l'atmosphère. Le poumon s'affaisse alors avec des conséquences respiratoires et_** ** _hémodynamiques_** ** _parfois graves (notamment en cas de pneumothorax bilatéral ou suffoquant) et urgentes pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort._**

 ** _(3) Solution physiologique : Une solution physiologique est un liquide_** ** _isotonique_** ** _au_** ** _sang_** ** _, c'est-à-dire présentant la même_** ** _osmolarité_** ** _(la même mesure d'une concentration d'une solution) que les principaux fluides corporels, en particulier le sang humain. (_** En gros la solution physiologique permet de remplacer le sang humain dans les veines, elle a la même composition si je puis dire.)

 ** _(4) Je crois que normalement, on ne peut pas « mixer » des médicaments entre eux (dans une même poche), je ne suis pas sûre mais en tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu ça. En tout cas, j'ai traduit comme tel car je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Mais si quelqu'un a la réponse, merci beaucoup de me le dire._**

De Wikipédia.

 _PS : Je ne suis pas très sûre de ces traductions étant donné que je ne suis pas vraiment calée en matière de médecine et de mot médicaux anglais mais comme je trouvais que c'était cohérent avec l'histoire, j'ai laissé comme ça. Et surtout, si je me trompe ou si vous ne comprenez pas certains mots médicaux, veuillez me pardonner mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous l'expliquer alors que je ne sais pas moi-même donc allez voir sur Internet si la définition que je vous donne n'est pas assez bonne pour vous, merci !_

000

 _N / T : Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre, wouhou !_

 _Sinon, je m'excuse pour les termes médicaux ou si ce chapitre est un peu cafouilleux niveau scientifique mais on va dire que je ne suis pas très calée sur ce sujet et j'ai dû relire une bonne dizaine de fois le texte avant de trouver la traduction cohérente et potable._

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a autant plu que les autres chapitres ! Et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ! ça me fait réellement plaisir, et je suppose que ça fait aussi grandement plaisir à l'auteure originale._

 _Bon, pour cette fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à part de laisser une review (ça fait toujours plaisir) et on se voit pour le prochain chapitre qui viendra… Je ne sais pas quand ? Ahaha._

 _A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_N / T :_ _Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci encore d'être là sur cette fic, et voici donc comme promis le chapitre 4 de cette fic, écrite par_ _wolfypuppypiles_ _(lien sur mon profil). J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, et je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture !_

 ** _Je tiens par contre à vous préciser que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre, ce qui veut dire qu'il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, ou des phrases mal formulées. Veuillez alors m'excuser, j'essaierai de corriger tout ça quand je le pourrai !_**

…

Jace amena Magnus à sa chambre pour se laver, lui offrit des vêtements à porter et son lit pour se reposer.

« Tu as utilisé énormément de magie, tu devrais y aller doucement. »

Magnus accepta les habits avec gratitude mais secoua la tête lorsque le blond lui proposa son lit.

« Je ne peux pas dormir quand je sais qu'Alec est en danger. Mais merci. »

Jace était épuisé et il ne comprenait pas comme Magnus faisait pour rester debout après avoir utilisé autant de magie. Il se déchaussa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se déshabiller, jetant ses habits couvert de sang maintenant séché vers le coin de la pièce.

« Alec ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu renonces à tes propres besoin seulement parce que tu es inquiet pour lui. »

Magnus laissa échapper un rire sans joie pendant qu'il se changeait, mettant le doux sweat que Jace lui avait donné. La chaleur qui provint de l'habit le fit aller un peu mieux, et il soupira, suivant le Chasseur d'Ombres jusqu'à la salle de bain pour enlever tout le sang qui restait collé à ses mains.

« C'est mesquin de ta part, de faire jouer la culpabilité comme ça. »

Jace enfila un nouveau t-shirt et haussa les épaules.

« Désolé ».

L'air était saturé à cause du stress et de la tristesse qui stagnait dans la salle et Jace avait du mal à respirer, mais il supposa alors que c'était juste lui qui s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il plaça une main sur la rune parabatai et récita une prière destinée aux Anges, une prière qui demandait à ce qu'on protège son parabatai et qu'on le ramène sain et sauf à la maison. Il l'avait apprise quand il l'était petit, provenant d'un des nombreux livres de l'Institut, et il était reconnaissant maintenant de l'avoir apprise.

Il revint dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit jusqu'à ce que Magnus vienne l'y rejoindre.

« Est-ce qu'Alec t'a déjà dit qu'est-ce que ce que tu ressens par le biais du lien parabatai ? »

Le sorcier s'approcha et s'assit avec lui, le regardant avec prudence tandis qu'il hochait de la tête.

« Un peu. Il disait que vous étiez liés entre vous comme personne d'autre ne le peut. Que c'était comme si tu étais une part de lui, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi.

Jace jouait avec ses doigts, ses yeux lointains et sa voix commençant à être de plus étouffée à cause de la culpabilité qui grandissait dans sa gorge.

« On partage nos émotions, tu le sais ? Et surtout les plus fortes, comme quand Alec est heureux avec toi, et je pouvais sentir ce matin, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je l'ai senti quant il était avec toi, comment il était devenu si triste d'un coup, et je 'lai ignoré.

Magnus ferma ses yeux. Quel était déjà cette dispute, aussi sotte soit-elle ? Sur quelque chose qui avait semblé si important à ce moment, et qui maintenant semblait si stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait revenir en arrière et tout oublier…

« On s'est disputé. J'étais en colère contre lui pour quelque chose qu'il a dit, qu'il avait prit le parti de l'Enclave au lieu du mien. Avec du recul, j'aurais dû être honnête avec lui sur comment je me sentais. »

Jace le regarda, et renifla pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

« J'ai pu tout ressentir, quand il a été attaqué. Il était terrifié et il avait mal. Et je me suis dit que c'était étrange, mais je l'ai juste ignoré. Je pensais que tout les deux, vous étiez en train de vous disputer. Si seulement j'avais fait quelque chose à propos de ça, il ne serait pas… »

Magnus le coupa, incapable de le laisser se comporter comme ça, alors que Jace essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Non Jace, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose dehors qui tuait des Chasseurs d'Ombres et j'avais dit à Alec que je ne le voulais pas être seul, et là, je l'ai juste chassé de chez moi. »

Jace essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et ria un peu nerveusement.

« Tu veux être en partie responsable ? Et bien, je pense que l'on peut se partager la faute, il y en a assez pour nous deux. »

Magnus laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Oui, ça semble honnête. »

Le visage du blond se détendit, et se transforma en une grimace fière et reconnaissante.

« Il t'aime vraiment tu sais. Et il n'en a jamais parlé, mais j'ai presque toujours su qu'il était gay. La manière dont nous avons été entraîné, et la manière dont nous avons grandi, il a juste accepté le fait qu'il devrait toujours cacher qui il était vraiment, et il s'est accroché à un autre futur qu'il pensait heureux pour lui. Mais là, il t'a rencontré. Tu as tout changé Magnus, et tu ne l'as pas seulement rendu plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait l'être avant, tu as aussi sauvé sa vie, et plus d'une fois. Alors, merci. Pour avoir fait tant de chose pour mon frère. »

Magnus hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux mouillés, ne voulant pas enlever son eyeliner. Il était déjà trop épuisé comme ça.

« Merci Jace, et de rien. J'aime réellement, vraiment ton frère. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. »

Le blond soupira :

« Alors on est deux comme ça. »

…

« Isabelle ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de la table ? »

Anita parlait de la chose sur laquelle Alec avait été ligoté pendant qu'il était torturé. Maintenant qu'Alec était couché sur un lit dans l'aile médicale de l'Institut, injection intraveineuse en place et un drainage pleural ( ** _1_** ) faisant son travail, elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette horrible chose en métal.

Combien de Chasseurs d'Ombres avaient été torturés et tués sur cette table ?

« Brûle-la. »

L'infirmière hocha gravement la tête et déplaça l'objet ailleurs tandis qu'Izzy replaçait le pansement qui retenait le drainage pleural.

Alec semblait aller beaucoup mieux et elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Jace et Magnus dans l'angoisse plus longtemps. Alors elle se tourna vers Anita et demanda :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler les autres pour moi ? Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même maos je ne veux pas laisser Alec seul. »

La fille hocha la tête et s'en alla, laissant la salle silencieuse, seulement entrecoupés par les bips sonores de l'holter cardiaque (2). C'en était un plus perfectionné que celui des terriens, sans câbles ni encombrante machine, et montrait seulement les signes vitaux du Nephilim sur un tableau holographique

Isabelle regardait les lignes avec attention, notant comment elles montaient jusqu'à ce que deux hommes entrent dans la pièce.

« Hey Iz »

Jace la serra dans ses bras, frottant de ses grandes mains son dos en signe de réconfort. Elle se serra contre lui en réponse avant de s'écarter, les deux se tournant vers leur frère, le visage de Jace se plissant d'inquiétude.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Izzy hocha la tête à Magnus et il se recula, observant tout de ses grands yeux inquiets.

« Les statistiques sont bonnes et le drainage pleural fait son travail. Je vais le laisser sous morphine jusqu'à ce que ce soit enlevé, je ne veux pas le traumatiser plus qu'il ne l'est. Il a déjà trop traversé. »

Jace s'assit près d'Alec et prit une de ses mains, massant inconsciemment la peau de ses doigts. Magnus ne semblait pas capable de le toucher encore, tandis que son propre pouce frottait ses doigts.

« Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ? », demanda Jace tandis que Magnus s'asseyait lentement sur une chaise.

« Si tout est toujours bon, et que les radiographies sont bonnes, peut-être demain ? »

Elle soupira gravement et regarda tous les diagrammes et tableaux alors qu'elle se massait les temps. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée, ses cheveux ne ressemblant plus à rien, et son maquillage éparpillé partout sur son visage. Ses vêtements encore couverts de tâches de sang, Jace se tourna vers elle, la regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Tu as l'air complètement vidée Izzy, tu devrais dormir un peu. »

La jeune fille secoua sa tête et releva le menton, défiant sa propre fatigue.

« Je vais bien. Je dois rester et garder un œil sur lui de toute façon. Il y a toujours de grands risques d'infection parce que dans cette cave, tout n'était pas bien stérilisé. Et toi, ça va Magnus ? »

Le sorcier hocha la tête, semblant étourdit.

« Je vais bien. »

Ses mots ne convainquirent personne, pourtant, parce qu'il était complètement affaissé sur la chaise et semblait beaucoup plus pâle qu'il ne devrait l'être. Izzy plaça une main sur son front et prit son pouls, un pouce sur le poignet du sorcier pendant qu'elle comptait sur sa montre.

« Ton rythme cardiaque me dit le contraire. Tu dois dormir. Je vais aller me changer et t'amener un peu de thé, comme ça, tu pourras peut-être rester et parler un peu à Alec. »

Elle le regarda sévèrement, mais son visage avait une certaine douceur que Magnus apprécia.

« Est-ce qu'il peut nous entendre ? » Demanda Jace d'une voix emplie d'espoir.

Izzy regarda les écrans et pressa quelques boutons.

« Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré quand vous êtes arrivé, et s'affole un peu quand l'un de nous parle, donc oui, je pense qu'il le peut. Continuez de lui parler, mais essayez de ne pas trop l'exciter, il doit se reposer. », Répondit-elle.

Elle essuya le front de son frère avec sa main, passant une main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa l'arcade sourcilière.

« Je serai de retour bientôt Alec. »

Elle s'en alla et Jace se tourna vers son frère.

« Hey frérot, t'as l'air beaucoup mieux. Magnus est là. »

Le rythme cardiaque d'Alec s'accéléra quand la voix de Jace se fit entendre, les lignes montant et descendant sur l'écran, et s'affolant encore plus à l'entente du nom du sorcier. Jace sourit et se tourna vers Magnus, hochant la tête pour lui dire de parler

L'immortel se pencha un peu plus sur son siège et prit la main d'Alec quand Jace la lui offrit. Il la serra encore plus fort quand Alec ne lui répondit pas, se sentant seul, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elles ne l'auraient pas fait.

« Bonjour mon amour. On a beaucoup de chose à se dire, alors comporte-toi bien avec ta sœur comme ça, je pourrai voir tes beaux yeux une nouvelle fois, d'accord ? Je dois aller me reposer, ordres du doc. Mais je reviendrai vite. »

Il haïssait l'idée de devoir le quitter, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir ici, et Alec était prioritaire. Alors il embrassa chaque phalange de l'archer, et déposa la main sur le lit au moment où Izzy revenait, une tasse de thé dans la main.

Il avait presque oublié de le dire.

« Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Le visage d'Alec ne bougea pas, ne tressaillit pas, mais il était en vie et respirait normalement, et c'était assez pour Magnus en ce moment.

Il prit le thé en remerciant Isabelle et elle pointa du doigt une porte, ajoutant :

« Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'Alec, il ne t'en voudra pas. »

Il ne voulait vraiment pas quitter l'infirmerie, mais il était tellement fatigué, et comme Jace l'avait dit, Alec serait furieux s'il savait que Magnus n'avait pas prit soin de lui-même. Alors il battit en retraite dans la chambre de son amant avec le thé.

C'était dur d'être dans la chambre d'Alec sans lui avec. Ses habits étaient éparpillés sur le lit et le sol, des livres posés sur le bureau avec des papiers un peu partout sur le meuble.

La chambre semblait tellement froide sans Alec, si loin de ce lit, inatteignable. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, but tout le thé en s'enroulant dans les couvertures d'Alec. L'oreiller sentait comme lui, comme s'il était à la maison, et Magnus essuya ses yeux encore une fois alors qu'il commençait à voir flou à cause des larmes.

Quand le thé fut finit, il posa la tasse de thé sur la table de nuit, près du livre tant adoré d'Alec, Othello, et s'allongea. Il serra contre lui l'oreiller d'Alec et se jeta un sort sur lui, pour lui permettre de dormir sans qu'aucun rêve ne puisse le perturber pendant son sommeil. Il ne voulait pas penser à quelles images il pouvait trouver dans sa sieste. Magnus était maintenant entouré de l'odeur d'Alec, et il plongea dans un sommeil profond, tandis qu'il pouvait presque l'imaginer près de lui, sous les couvertures et à côté de lui.

…

Jace regarda le sorcier s'en aller et sourit à Izzy, et sa veste blanche de labo.

« Je ne t'avait pas vu habillée comme ça depuis longtemps. J'avais complètement oubli » que tu étais aussi un docteur et tout le reste. Devrais-je t'appeler Dr Lightwood ? »

Elle sourit un peu.

« Dr Isabelle est bien. », lâcha-t-elle.

Jace se leva alors, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva une main avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

« Je ne vais pas aller dormir, Jace. »

Il soupira devant tant de détermination, mais hocha la tête et prit gentiment son bras et sortit sa stèle, puis dessina une rune d'énergie sur sa peau. Elle sentit alors un regain d'énergie l'envahir, et elle embrassa sa joue, le remerciant pour ça.

« Merci. »

Le blond se rassit et prit la main d'Alec dans la sienne, passant un doigt sur la joue de son frère.

« Il n'est plus pâle maintenant. Tu as fait des choses merveilleuses Izzy, tu l'as sauvé. »

Izzy se pencha sur son patient puis remonta les couvertures sur sa poitrine, faisant attention au drainage pleural.

« J'espère juste avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais. Je suis vraiment inquiète concernant les infections, ces objets dans cet endroit avaient déjà été probablement utilisés sur de nombreuses personnes sans pour autant avoir été nettoyés ou stérilisés et… »

Jace posa une main sur son bras.

« Arrête, prends une grande inspiration. »

Elle suivit ses conseils et essaya de respirer calmement, avant de continuer :

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et tout va bien se passer parce que tu es la meilleure. Tu es un génie, tu sais ce que tu dis faire. Il ira bien. Nous le seront tous. »

Izzy s'assit, s'écroulant sur sa chaise.

« Ouais, il ira bien. »

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient s'il ne le serait pas.

…

(1) : Pour tous ces mots scientifiques et dont vous ne vous souvenez pas la signification, la définition est dans le chapitre précédent, dans les notes de fin d'histoire.

(2) : un holter cardiaque est une machine qui est posée sur la poitrine et sert à savoir le rythme cardiaque d'une personne. Normalement, la personne le trimballe tout le temps avec lui.

…

N / T : Voilà voilà. J'espère que cette traduction vous a plut… Pour une fois, j'ai très peu de choses à dire donc je vous souhaite une agréable journée et à la prochaine !


End file.
